Like a Snow Flake A Blue Seed Song Fic
by ArouraLeona
Summary: It is a song fic from the song "Snow Dance". Just a story about Momiji being alone and her inferiority complex towards her sister. Please read!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or the song "Snow Dance" by Dancing Stage Feet!

****

Author's Note: This story is set around the time after Kade reappears and Momiji starts to develop her inferiority complex. In the anime, she was upset about it, but I feel that it really messed her up inside more than she was willing to show. So this is my story about one day when she was walking home from school, and found that there was no one anywhere on her way home. Naturally when she was alone she began to brood… (enjoy)…

****

"Like A Snow Flake"

A Blue Seed Song Fic

Set to the song "Snow Dance"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She was walking home from school. Alone. All of her friends were busy this week, and she hadn't seen Kusinagi in days. 

She hadn't seen him since the last time Kade showed up.

Kade.

Her sister.

She didn't want to hate her own twin sister, but at the moment she sure didn't like her. Kusinagi didn't deserve the cold shoulder from a girl that he had protected since infancy. If Kusinagi was following her around like that, she wouldn't be so harsh…

If he would look at her as something more than an object to be protected…

As she drew closer and closer to her temporary home, the temperature began to drop steeply. She raised her face to the sky and watched as the heavy black clouds rolled in with ominous rumbling. She pulled her jacket tighter around her body, shivering.

It was defiantly going to snow.

And at that thought, it did.

"**_The snow is fluttering around,_**

Gently brushing against your cheek.

It's singing, "Goodbye, goodbye."

Where shall I go after crossing the street?

I'll just be blown away."

It was just like an explosion, the snow surrounded her. It was horribly unnatural. The snow that came from no where.

It was just another aspect of the world that had been distorted by the presence of the arigami.

Another thing that her existence must stop.

Or her non-existence, if it comes to the point where she must give up her life… and the way things were going, that was looking like a distinct possibility.

"**_In comes the last summer of [my life]_**

I'll just swallow my memories, fall's too much to bear.

Sadly, the days are so lonely.

I'm going to write a story."

She gazed around her. There was no one at all. No one. All alone. 

And she probably would be, forever. Kusinagi didn't want her; he, Mr. Kunikida, and the others all flocked to Kade the moment she reappeared. She was who they really wanted. Not her. Never her.

In the cave where Kade first reappeared, it had taken all of her strength to slow Kusinagi down, to keep from going after her twin. Kade was perfect. They all said so. And they all compared the two of them, though they always said that they didn't.

And when the two of them were compared… she was always the one who came up short.

She slipped on a rock, nearly loosing her balance. Yup, not as graceful or mature, and not half as intelligent… she was nothing beside Kade.

Nothing.

Walking against the hard wind and biting snow, she stood across the street from her house. She stood for several long seconds… minutes. Did she really want to go there? To go where she was viewed as a poor replacement? Where every time she was looked at she could see her sister shining back, reflected in their eyes?

She should go home. To Izumo. Home to her mother and grandmother who loved her without rival or comparison.

What would happen if she crossed the street and continued with the life she was living?

At the moment all that she could see of her future was death. She would die… and Kade… would win.

****

"The snow is fluttering around,

Gently brushing against your cheek.

It's singing, "Goodbye, goodbye."

As I'm crossing the street, 

I fall onto the asphalt and disappear."

Unfortunately she wasn't the kind of person who could just leave people who needed her. She crossed the street.

When she reached the middle her foot met a patch of black ice…

She fell…

Her shin was bleeding, and so was her forehead…

She looked up, expecting Kusinagi to be there, laughing yet concerned…

But he wasn't there…

He was looking for Kade…

It was a long while before she finally made her way into the house…

For she had cried, and her tear drops became ice on her cheeks… they melted when she entered the house…

Kade's house.

Kade's room.

Kade's family.

Kade's life.

"I wish I could hate my sister." She sat down on the bed that wasn't truly hers, "but all I can do is love her. And when it's all over I'll disappear…

"Like the snow…"

For it had stopped. The snowflakes were dieing.

And so was she. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

****

End Note: Yup, so that's it I suppose! I'm not sure if the song fit as well as I had wanted it too! I had it all written up, and then my stupid computer goes and crashes my word program! Stupid little me! I hadn't saved it OR the newest version of "War for Japan" Chapter 11...

Damn it…

BUT I had WFJ on paper, so all I lost was a few filler sentences!!!! J 

Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed it somewhat!

****

ArouraLeona


End file.
